DAWN OF THE LIVING DEAD
by Babyphat1334
Summary: A GIRL FIND OUT HOW HER TOWN IS COMONG T A END..CAN HER AND HER OALS SAVE THE TOWN FORM THE DEAD..OR WILL THE DEAD RULE THE WORLD?


VICKY STOOD ON THE CHAIR FIXING THE CEALING FAN,"DAD TURN THE TV ON".JHON STOOD UP FROM THE CHAIR AND TURNED THE TV ON,"**WE WANT ALL PEOPLE TO STAY INDOOR'S.CRAZY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ROAMING AROUND THE TOWN KILLING AND SHOOTING-"**JHON QUICKLY TURNED THE TV OFF,"WHY YOU DO THAT DAD!?"VICKY SAID WHILE TURNING THE TV BACK ON,"JUST BECASUE"HE TURNED IT OFF.VICKY LOOKED AT HIM WITH A DUSGUST AND WALKED TO BED.

**2 HOURS LATER**

THE DOOR SCREACHED OPEN DOWNSTAIRS.A LITTLE GIRL CAME UP THE STAIRS SCRACTHCING THE WALLS AND STOMPING HER FEET,"WHAT THE.."JHON SAID AS HE LOOKED AT THE CLOCK,**12:00PM** IT SAID.JHON STOOD UP FROM BED AND LOOKED AT THE GIRL,"SARAH??IS THAT YOU?"JHON SAID.THE GIRL LOOKED AT HIM AND WALKED IN REAVELING HER SELF"OH MY GOD!"JHON JUMPED UP FROM BED.THE GIRLS ARM HAS BEEN TORN OFF.VICKY STOOD UP FROM BED WITH HER NIGHT GOWN DRAPING OF THE BED SIDE,"WHAT WRONG?"VICKY LOOKED AT THE GIRL AND SCREAMED"SARAH!"SARAH BIT A CHONKE OF JHONS ARM.JHON FELL BACK AND WAS BLEEDING LIKE HEAK!"JHON...!!!"VICKY GRABED HIM AND PULLED HIM ON THE BED.SARAH GRABED VICKY AND FOUGHT HER,"SARAH STOP!!!"VICKY THREW SARAH TO THE WALL ANS SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT."JHON,BABY!!!"SHE CRYED AND HELD HIM,HER BODY WAS COVERD IN BLOOD.SHE GRABED THE PHONE AND CALLED 911"PLEASE HELP HELP!!"SHE HUNG UP AND DID IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

**SILENCE**

VICKY SHUT HER MOUTH AND LISTENED......SILENED CAME OVER THE ROOM......VICKY SLOWLY WALKED TO THE DOOR...A SCREACHING SOUND CAME BEHIND HER,"JHON...".JHON ROSE UP AND AND LOOKED AT VICKY WITH FAINTED EYES AND PALE SKIN.HE ATACKED HER WITH FURRY.VICKY PUNCHED HIM AND RAN INTO THE BATROOM AND FELL INTO THE SHOWER,SHE CRYED"WHY WHAT THE HAEK IS GOING ON!!!"SHE SLOWLY STOOD UP AND WALKED BACK.THE DOOR BANGED AND JHON WAS TRYING TO GET IN.VICKY SCREAMED AND TRYED TO OPEN THE WINDOW TO OUTSIDE.SHE OPENED THE WINDOW AND CLIMBED OUT,AS SHE DID JHON GRABED HER LEG AND SCREAPED HER.VICKY FELL OUTSIDE AND RAN TO HER CAR.SHE QUICKLY JUMPED IN AND DROVE MAD.JHON FOLLOWED AND RAN TO HER BANGING TO THE WINDOWS.VICKY CRYED AND WONDERED WHAT WAS GOING ON.AS SHE DROVE SHE CAME TO A STOP AND SAW DEAD PEOPLE ON THE GROUND,BLEEDING.VICKY DROVE HOPING TO FIND A PLACE SAFE.AS SHE DROVE TO A HOSPITAL A CAR DROVE IN FRONT OF HER AND SHE FELL OF THE ROAD LANDING IN MUD,SHE WAS UNCOUNCIUSE.

**3 HOURS LATER**

VICKY LOOKED UP AND HER HEAD FELT LIKE BURSTING AND HER HEAD WAS BLEEDING,"WHAT..WHAT,,HAPPENED?".SHE OPEEND HER CAR DOOR AND FELL ON THE GROUND AND EVERYTHING WAS SPINING.SHE STOOD UP LEANING ON HER CAR AND A FIGURE WALKED TO HER,"ARE YOU OK MA'M?"THE GUY SAID.VICKY LOOEKD AT HIM AND SHOOK HER HEAD"I THINK..."SHE LEANED ON HIM AND FELL.HE GRABED HER AND HELPED HER.THEY WALKED TO A ROAD AND 5 MORE PEOPLE WERE THERE.THE GUY WALKED TO THEM AND HELD VICKY UP,"HI MA'M MY NAME IS NICK,AND THE OTHER PEOPLE ARE:NATASHA,NINA,VICTOR,AND ME"HE HELD MY HAND AND WALKED TO THE PEOPLE.NATASHA WALKED TO ME AND HELD ME UP"ARE U OK,YOUR BLEEDING"SHE LEANED ME AGAINST A FOUTAIN AND WIPED MY BLOOD,"THANKS,BUT..WHAT IS GOING ON" VICKY SAID,"SOMONE PEOPLE HAVE GONE CRAZY AND HAVE BEEN..BEEN..KILLING OTHERS"NICK SAID.VICKY FACE TURNED PALE AND SHE LEANED ON HER ARM AND CRYED,"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?"SHE SAID,"WE DONT KNOW"VICTOR SAID COMIONG BEHIND NINA. THEY GRABED VICKY AND THEY DROVE TO A ABANDON WAREHOUSE,"THIS SHOULD DO"NICK SAID.VICKY WALKED OUT OF THE CAR AND WALKED INSIDE WITH THE OTHERS.VICKY SAW A WATER FOUNTIAN AND RAN TO IT,AS SHE RAN NICK GRABED HER,"WE DONT KNOW IF IT IS INFETED WITH THE CRZY PPL"HE PROTECTED HER AND SHE FELT SAFE.SHE LEANED DOWN TO THE FOUNTAN AND CLANED THE BLOOD OFF AND FIXED HER SELF UP,"THANKS NICK"SHE SAID AND SMILED.NICK SMILED AND HELPED HER CLEAN THE MESS OFF,"WHAT THE..."NINA SAID.A GIRL RAN TO THEM ABOUT TO ATTACK UPSTAIRS!!!!!"VICTOR SAID WHILE RUNNING.EVERYONE RAN TO THE ELEVATOR AND WE ALL MADE IT,BUT NATASHA COULDNT MAKE IT BEFORE THE DOOR CLOSED,SHE WAS ATTCKED BY THE GIRL.NINA CRYED"NATASHAAAA!!"SHE LEANED NEAR THE DOOR ABOUT TO FALL OF IT.THE DOORS OPENED AND THEY ALL CAME OUT,"WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSE TO STAY?"VICKY SAID WHILE HOLDING ON TO NICK,"HMM.."NICK LOOKEDNAT THE WAREHOUSE:DIRT,BLANKETS,FOOD,WATER,GAMES,STUFF,"WE CAN USE THE BLANKSTS AS SHEETS"NICK AND VICKY BUNCKED TOGETAHER,VICTOR AND NINA BUNKCED TOGATHER.AS NICGHT FELL VICKY SLOWLY WOKE UP AND WENT DOWN STAIRS..SHE WAS SOOO HUNGREY..AS SHE WALKED TO EAT AND DARK MAN GRABED HER THROAT,SHE TRYED TO SCREAM BUT COULDNT.SHE TRYED AND CYRED..WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?**TO BE CONTUNIED**


End file.
